nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Electric Skrill
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hound.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mario4154 (talk) 20:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) That is no problem Electric, it is perfectly alright. You made a great page, & it just happens we had the page under the name Minion. I just didn't want you to get m upset because the page needs to be deleted. Have an excellent day, & welcome to the nazi zombies wiki. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 11:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank You for caring :). I will do my best making this wiki better.Electric Skrill (talk) 15:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) You did a good job with the Vandalism and that user. If you need to ban him, message me. I should be able to get it done. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 00:25, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Maybe you can ban him, but it's the pics he posted that I'm concerned about. I can't stand trolls and vandalism. Some stuff trolls put are sorta funny(I'll admit it) but I can't stand it when they vandalize with really bad crap like this vandal. Back on the HTTYD wiki, we saw lots of vandals all the time. SInce wikia contributers can no longer edit that wiki, there is less vandalism. I'm happy there will be less vandalism, but I'm going to miss it as well. It's a good wiki, but I can't stand all those fucking rules. Like, no language? WTF. Well, I'm an admin of that wiki so I changed a little bit of the rules. Station7 is the main boss. so that language rule is still in motion. SuperSkrill4Life 00:54, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Hello, I'm the admin that you informed about...BoobiePoopy. Creative name. Don't say you're a tattle tale, if you hadn't told me, he would have vandalized the Wiki to no end, so I thank you for informing me. Tell me if anything like this happens again, please. Mario4154 (talk) 13:51, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Lectric I have not been active for a long time, and for that, I apologize. If you ever need another person here, I am on the MLP wiki Find me there, either use my talk page, or find me in chat. This wiki needs help, but the only people that can grant me or you the powers to help it havn't been active for over 2 years. I've tried to find them on other wikis, but it's like they don't exist. Best of luck to you. (talk) 13:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Help Hello, it's me, Mario (wow, that was not intended), the only other active admin on the site. I apologize that you are not an admin and want to be one, but until then, since I get on about every day to check for messages and vandalism, please inform me any time something happens. It would help a TON. Thanks. Mario4154 (talk) 19:28, August 26, 2013 (UTC)